Tama's Tale
by Sakata Ri Houjun
Summary: Seems like poor Tama-neko needs a little help in curing a lovesick monk...


Tama's Tail

By Sakata Ri Houjun

AN: this rather comedic fic was thought up when I realized that no matter how many post-series Tas/Chi stories I've read, poor Tama-neko mysteriously disapperas. So this is his story...

~****************~

Chichiri and Tasuki, last two of the Suzaku Shichiseishi who had spent the past four years traveling together, shook hands. Their eyes locked for a moment, hands lingering longer than necessary, and even I could feel the deep loneliness and longing within their hearts. I blinked at them, waiting and half-expecting the two men to embrace passionately, but instead they pulled away, rather reluctantly I might add.

"I suppose I better get goin', else Kouji'll be getting worried," the red-haired bandit stated flatly, trying to hide his emotions within his carefree attitude.

"Hai," answered the cerulean-haired monk. "You did give you word that you'd return to your post as leader, no da."

I shook my head as Tasuki said a final goodbye and turned away towards the mountain path, leaving Chichiri to gaze after him sadly. Humans. I can never understand how they are able to deny what's in their hearts, how they are able to lie to themselves so easily.

Chichiri turned around and looked down at me, his perpetual smile in perfect form once more. He knelt and held out his hand to me. "Well, it's back to wandering we go, no da. But at least I'm not completely alone, na no da."

"Silly human monk, you should go after him," I responded as I climbed his arm and curled up on his shoulder. However all he would hear from would be 'niyao'. It didn't matter how talented or enlightened he was, he'd never understand me.

Chichiri straightened and began walking, his shakujo jangling softly as it hit the dirt road. I looked over the monk's shoulder and watched the bandit get smaller as he kept moving away. Suddenly, Tasuki stopped walking and turned around to watch our departure.

"Turn around and go to him," I nearly shouted. "Turn around right now or else I'll claw you."

"What's that, Tama?" Chichiri reached back and scratched behind my ears. "Think we should go to Mount Taikyoku and visit our friends there, no da? That sounds good to me, na no da."

Tasuki had resumed his journey to Mount Leikaku by this time and I sighed. "Human no baka. You know how you feel and surely you can sense how he feels. Go to him."

Chichiri chuckled. "Alright. We'll go to Mount Taikyoku since you're so insistent, no da."

Had I hands, I would have put my face in them.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Is there something wrong, Tama?" a Nyan Nyan asked while combing my fur with a soft brush.

"It's Chichiri and Tasuki," I muttered, ignoring the purr building in my throat. "They're behaving like typical humans."

"But they are human," another Nyan Nyan said and the first nodded her agreement.

"They're also shichiseishi who're in love, but they keep denying that."

"Doushite?" The first Nyan Nyan hit a sweet spot on my back. I arched into the sensation and let out a long sigh.

"Who knows why humans do the strange things they do. After all they've been through, you'd think they'd accept the love that's there and seize the moment rather than dying alone because they're afraid."

The Nyan Nyans blinked back at me in confusion. "Afraid to love? How can anyone be afraid?"

"Love is a wonderful feeling that makes you brave and strong..."

"And you find the true meaning of life..."

"And you become so happy..."

"And-"

"Okay," I snapped, cutting off their praises of the emotion. They might not know what they were talking about, but once you got a Nyan Nyan started, they tended to keep going. Four pairs of violet eyes stared down at me in surprise. I cleared my throat and smiled at them.

"You're right, about them being afraid, that is. I would convince Chichiri of going to Tasuki, but he can't understand me like you can." I shook my head in annoyance "You see my problem."

all four Nyan Nyans chorused at once.

You just need some help!

We'll help!

Yeah! We want to help Chichiri and Tasuki to not be afraid anymore!

I felt my tiny heart beat faster as I contemplated the idea. Nyan Nyans helping me? They may have the powers and the enthusiasm but

They shouldn't be afraid of love!

Love is a wonderful feeling

It makes you brave and strong

And you find the true meaning of life

And you become so happy

Inwardly I groaned as I kept a smile plastered to my face. I was uncertain if I should be happy to have their help. What have I gotten myself into?

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

One thing I loved about traveling with Chichiri was the uncanny luck he had while fishing. Didn't matter where he cast his line or when, he would always catch fish that were bigger than me. If I were human, I'd love him too.

As I sat there, watching impatiently as the trout cooked over an open fire, I found myself thinking back to my old friend, Mitsukake. The seishi healer had found me as a kitten, nearly dead as I had almost been torn apart by a wild dog. His kind hands mended me and cared for me. He became my only friend and the closest thing I had to a family.

When he had died, I had mourned. Cats aren't supposed to attach themselves so deeply to humans, that's what makes us seem aloof and independent. But still I grieved for the one human I had grown fond of.

Later, his spirit had asked me to stay with Chichiri and become the monk's companion. At that time, I had thought it was because both men had lost their families to the same flood or because Chichiri had been there when Mitsukake had died. Now I wonder if perhaps the Suzaku physician didn't already know of the love that was developing between the monk and the bandit.

My stomach made the tiny growling sound that only I could hear, indicating that the fish was ready enough for me. I jumped up, ignoring the fire that was licking my whiskers, and snatched the largest fish.

However, Chichiri didn't take notice of my antics. His eye was looking at the mountains far off in the distance. I don't think it was the range where Mount Leikaku was located, but it didn't make a difference.

I sighed. I always seemed to lose my appetite whenever this man got into one of his melancholy states. I stalked over to Chichiri and rubbed against his hand, which was resting on his knee. I gave off a soft purr and he looked down at me as if finally realizing I was there.

Oh, Tama, no da. Gomen. You must be starving, no da. He glanced up at the fire and the fish I had already pulled from the spit with a confused look. Then he smiled.

Oh, you waited for me this time, I see. Arigatou, no da. Without another word, he reached straight into the fire to pull out a fish, completely unaware of the flames. My eyes widened in shock. I had seen humans in love before and the crazy things they did. I mean, after traveling with Tamahome and Miaka, you'd understand what I mean. But this was serious.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Well, I can admit to being desperate when something as obvious as this is occurring. I just hoped that the Nyan Nyan's knew what they were doing on their end to help me out on this situation.

Unfortunately, I had no idea how much more worse the situation would get before the sun would rise the next day.

*~~~*

I laid my head down on my paws and attempted to go to sleep, but I kept hearing something stirring. Sleepily, I opened one eye to watch as my companion sat up to resume his sigil once more. This time, however, he had curled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around tightly with his chin resting on top.

The fire had burnt down to a few red embers, but even in the low light, I could see perfectly enough to notice that Chichiri was shaking. And it wasn't because of the cold either. I pricked up my ears and listened to him, crying.

I'm not human, but the sound still tore at my heart. Chichiri didn't deserve this. He was truly and deeply in love, and was hurting because he continued to deny it. I got up and walked over to my friend.

Onegai. Don't cry, I said to him as I placed a paw on his ankle. He looked down at the sound I made, tears staining his cheeks.

He seemed shocked, his good eye widening.

Don't cry. You should never have to cry because you love someone. Gods, I was beginning to sound like a Nyan Nyan.

By then he had stopped crying and moved to scoop me up into his hands. He peered at me closely, his brow furrowing in confusion. Are you trying to tell me something?

I sighed. Go to the one you love. If you want to be with him so badly, then go to him.

Chichiri shook his head in disbelief and gave a soft chuckle. I must be dreaming, no da. I thought for a moment that you were talking to me, na no da.

He started to put me down and I felt anger and frustration raising the fur on my back. I couldn't take it anymore so I bit his hand. Hard. He yelped in pain as he dropped me. I landed on my paws only to then stand up in a rather human gesture.

As he sucked on his hand, his wide mahogany eye kept staring at me. I'm going to talk, I stated, no longer caring if he understood me or not. I had to vent my annoyance. I want you to stop your moping and head over to Mount Leikaku right now. You love Tasuki and he loves you. What's so hard to understand?

A long silence passed. Chichiri then blinked, slowly, and laughed. I must really be out of it, no da. To think that a cat could talk

He trailed off as his gaze was drawn towards the mountains in the distance. His smile softened to one of wistful longing as he sighed. Demo, I do miss Tasuki, no da. Perhaps I should go and visit him.

I think I must have made a noise similar to a cheer because it caused the cerulean-haired monk to glance at me, more than a bit mystified. Who knows if he had actually understood me or not. Perhaps I had talked or maybe he heard only what he wanted to hear.

It didn't matter though. The end result was the same. He was finally going to answer the pull inside his heart. It may be that this visit will originate in friendship, but I was certain that Chichiri could be prompted by his loneliness to face the truth.

*~~~*

By the time we arrived on Mount Leikaku, the place was in an uproar, and not due to our sudden appearance. In fact, I don't think they noticed our bizarre arrival. All of the bandits seemed to have been crammed into a narrow hallway and unusually quiet save for the occasional whisper. That silence only amplified the muffled hollering that seemed to come from behind the closed door they were gathered around.

Chichiri edged his way through the throng of men with ease and approached one face that was familiar to me from the war four years ago. The bandit with hair the color of cobalt and a scar tracing along his left cheek looked up to meet the monk's questing expression with mild relief.

Kouji-kun, what's happening, no da?

Fuck, Chichiri. I don't have a clue in hell. Genrou retired to his room earlier today and now he can't come out. 

Chichiri seemed to ponder Kouji's answer. Maybe he just needs some time to himself, no da.

I didn't say he wouldn't come out. He can't come out.

My friend looked past the young bandit towards the door to which every eye was drawn. To me, it looked like any other wooden door. But Chichiri stiffened once his gaze locked on the entrance to his love's room. I knew then that he could feel some sort of unnatural hindrance. He pursed his lips in contemplation.

Kouji continued, unaware. We've tried knocking the son of a bitch down already, but that thing's solid as iron. What's worse is that he hasn't stopped screaming.

Both Chichiri and I listened intently to the faint yelling that I had only slightly noticed before. Realization dawned upon the older man's face once he recognized the voice of his friend, Tasuki. The words were hard to make out, but it sounded like he was being tortured to death. Apparently, whatever had sealed the young bandit into his room and barricaded the other bandits out also stifled the noise inside.

Chichiri sighed resolutely as he made a move towards the door. By this time, the other bandits took notice of his presence and parted as much as they could in the cramped hallway.

Kouji spoke up and my friend turned around. I don't know what's on the other side, but you better keep your ass safe.

My friend tilted his head in response and Kouji continued. Ever since Genrou came back, you've been all he's talked about. I know you mean a lot to him and he wouldn't forgive me if I allowed you to get hurt. He grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

The cerulean-haired monk blushed and looked down. I appreciate your concern, Kouji, no da. Demo, I can take care of myself.

And with that, he faded out, teleporting into Tasuki's room and whatever danger lay within. And I went along with him.

*~~~*

I think I was expecting some horrible demon slowly devouring the young bandit, or an evil supernatural force tearing his soul apart. But what I saw was completely different and, as I shuddered at the sight I beheld, a little bit scarier.

There was the young redhead, bound to a chair with ropes. He was struggling wildly against his bindings and cursing up a streak. And around him were the entities responsible for his capture and confinement

Four Nyan Nyans.

You shouldn't be afraid of love.

Shut the fuck up!

Love is a wonderful feeling.

I'm going to flame your sugar-asses!

It makes you brave and strong.

Gods help you little fuckers when I get free!

And you find the true meaning of life.

AUGHH! FUCK!

And you become so happy.

Chichiri, taskete! At this point, Tasuki had opened his eyes and noticed Chichiri being there. Get these damn mother fuckers away from me before I go fucking insane!

Unfortunately, Tasuki's shout drew the Nyan Nyan's attention in our direction. They immediately floated over and began to surround us. Yet, even as they began their tirade of how wonderful love is, Chichiri simply ignored them altogether and started to make his way to his restrained friend.

After training with Nyan Nyans for three years, you learn that the best way to get rid of them is to ignore them.

I leapt from Chichiri's shoulder to the floor and watched the confused cherub faces of the Nyan Nyans as the monk untied the cursing bandit. I cleared my throat, which drew their attention to me.

You had better leave, I informed them casually.

They blinked. Doushite? They still need help.

Maybe so, but if you stick around, you're going to be the ones in need of help.

They still only blinked; unaware of the danger they were in. I glanced behind to notice that Tasuki was nearly free. Quickly, I added, Besides, you've done as much as you can. I'll take over from here.

Satisfied, they nodded and popped into energy form. One by one, they disappeared just as Tasuki sprung to his feet and snatched up his tessen.

he angrily demanded while looking around the empty room. Where the fuck are they?

Maa maa, Tasuki-kun, no da. Chichiri placed a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Chiri, you have no idea what they did to me! I've been holed up in this room listening to their shit for hours.

So I've heard, no da, he responded dryly as he plucked the tessen from his friend's hand in an attempt to calm him down. Demo, you forget, Tasuki-kun, no da. I've traveled with them for three years. A few hours would be nothing to me, no da.

The younger man seemed to calm down a bit and even broke into a small smile as he plopped down onto his bed. Yeah, I see your point, Chiri. Still, you should have heard them going on and on about love. He made a gagging motion with his hand.

Chichiri frowned. Are you so repulsed by the thought of love, no da?

Tasuki looked down in embarrassment. Gomen, Chiri. I didn't mean it like that.

I tilted my head as Chichiri seemed to make up his mind and then sat next to his friend on the bed. So then, how did you mean it, Tasuki?

The bandit's head snapped up at the dropping of the designation as well as the no da's. What brought this on?

Just answer my question, Tasuki. Chichiri was unusually curt in his response, but I guess he must have been scared of the potential reaction.

There a slight pause and then Tasuki inhaled slowly. I guess I'm just scared of what you'll think.

And what will I think?

I dunno. You might hate me, or find me freakish. You might not want to be my friend anymore. Tasuki began to gnaw at his bottom lip as he stumbled over his words.

And why would I think these things of you? Chichiri continued to search his friend's face for any hint of untruth and the young bandit blushed.

Because I Tasuki squeezed his eyes shut as his voice broke along with his courage.

Love me? Chichiri offered. 

The redhead nodded as he hung his head. He swallowed thickly.

A small smile crossed over the older man's lips. Aishiteru, Tasuki.

The bandit looked up in shock. 

But Chichiri didn't answer him, at least not verbally. Instead, he leaned over and caught the younger man in a passionate kiss to which Tasuki quickly forgot his shock and eagerly returned. Fingers were soon tangled in hair and clothes were slowly discarded as their pent up love took control.

Finally Tasuki pulled away and glanced uncertainly at the door. Is that thing locked?

Chichiri chuckled as he stroked his love's cheek. Iya, no da. However, the Nyan Nyans did place a strong barrier on it, which made entrance impossible and your screams well-contained. But I could easily remove it if you wanted me to, no da.

The bandit grasped the older man's high-peaked bangs and gave a slightly playful tug that drew Chichiri towards him. Nah. I don't need the others hearing you call out my name. I'm only surprised that the little fuckers actually proved to be useful.

They can be useful, no da. No more words were spared after that as they embraced again, completely oblivious all the while to my presence. 

I watched for a few moments more before I walked over to the window. Once I leapt on the sill, I took one last look back at the intertwined lovers and was reminded once again of Mitsukake's last wish.

I know now that this was why I had stayed with Chichiri for so long, why I had to become his friend and companion. I was needed to help guide these two together and I achieved that purpose. Although I knew that I would stick around for many more years yet, my presence here wasn't considered necessary at this moment.

So, I jumped from the window ledge and went off in search of those Nyan Nyans to thank them for their help'. 


End file.
